


Thirst for Gilgamesh

by StinkySunfish



Series: King of Uruk, Gilgamesh [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Happy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkySunfish/pseuds/StinkySunfish
Summary: "KUHAHAHAHA!"





	Thirst for Gilgamesh

"Hey Gil, you smell so nice" Ritsuka sniffed Gil as she was breathing heavier than usual, She was feeling more bold than ever she blurted out, "You're so intoxicating, i can't help myself." Gil grinned. He approached the young master slowly. As he comes to a stop, he places his hand on her jaw, cupping it, and spoke out, "tell me directly, mongrel, what do you want?" "Gil...I want you inside me." Ritsuka pleaded like a cat in heat, She lifted her skirt to show her panty drenched in her own juices. "Fuck me like you own me, Gil." "Hmph, show me your worth, mongrel," Gil releases Ritsuka from his clutches and sits down back at his throne. He pulls away his towel exposing flaccid yet large member.

"Please, Gil." She mewled, "My pussy aches as I think of you." She points out to her drenched panties, "I always think of you and masturbate intensely every night, Gil." She started to rub her pussy in the sight of him, "Please, Gil...I missed you so much...Ahn...!"  
"If you have the time to talk, use that mouth to please me instead, mongrel," Gil said in an irritated tone, "make me want you."  
"Y-Yes." She felt her Beloved servant pissed and felt a bit scared. Ritsuka went down in all fours, she hastily crawled in front of Gilgamesh. "May I?" She asked for permission to hold his exposed member.  
"Go ahead, delight me," Gil looked down on his master with a smug expression.

She then started to lick the whole of his shaft, and as she halted, she murmured, "I really missed you Gil..." Ritsuka then sensually sucked his glans,stroking his shaft with two hands while making eye-contact.  
Gil's shaft felt the hot and sticky stimulation. He felt his glans engulfed in wetness. As he did, he felt himself harden up inside that girl's tiny mouth.  
"Puwahh..." She released his cock out of her mouth, "Hehe, Gil. Your dick is so big." She licked her lips, "I wonder if it'll fit inside me." Ritsuka then sucked his cock noisily than ever, and as she rubs her own pussy, she went a bit faster, her hips lurches a little, "Mnnh...!" she choked out.  
As Gil felt her tongue twirl all over him, he grabs her hair. He then proceeds to roughly fuck her face, moving her head in an up and down motion.  
"Mmph..." She moaned, she was trying to keep her balance as Gilgamesh was forceful from his grip, feeling a bit frisky, she cummed from rubbing herself, she then fingered herself as she hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue all over Gilgamesh's enormous shaft.  
Gil felt himself stiffen up even more. His member started pulsating, and finally, he came inside the girl's mouth.

"KUHAHAHA, you might actually just be what I'm looking for," Gil exclaims, his dick buried deep in the girl's mouth.  
Ritsuka released his penis from her mouth, "Sho much cum..." She looked at him in the eyes and hungrily swallowed his cum. Her panties were a mess, so she went on and removed it, "Looks like I haven't came yet..." she looks down on her crotch. Parting her bottom lips, she didn't know how to ask for head, she instead just stared at him biting her lips, pleading silently.  
With his strong arms, Gilgamesh carries her and throws her onto his bed. He grabs her legs up into the air and started licking the small girls slit, tasting her sweet-salty flavor.  
"It tickles..." She whispered, She tries to touch herself once more but fears that Gilgamesh will scold her and pin her hands towards Gil's headboard of his bed.  
As Gilgamesh continues to lick, he pulls out an item from thin air. It was a small, blunt, club like object lined with gold trims. One thing is for sure, it's smaller than the king's dick.

And as Gilgamesh licks her clitoris, he gently slides the golden toy inside her pussy."  
"...Gil? What is that?!" She bleated out, "Pull it out! Pull it out!" Ritsuka cried out.  
"Silence, mongrel," Gilgamesh stopped and looked at her irritably. "If you wish for me to continue, then cease your needless whining."  
Ritsuka's submissiveness resurfaced, she nodded her head and accepted Gilgamesh's doings. "More." She purred. She arcs her back wantonly, "I want more of you." She shakily murmured.  
Gilgamesh pulls out the toy. Delighted with her reaction, she braces to enter her with his dick, now stiff and harder than before, pulsing as it rests on her entrance.  
Ritsuka then buckles her hips wanting his penis to rub her pussy lips, she bit her lips and looked at Gilgamesh's eyes, eyeing her pussy and his dick-- She was asking for a bit more of foreplay.  
As if to tease her, he rubs his dick on her entrance. He spread her wetness throughout her entrance and clit, continuing to rub up and down, with friction heating up that tiny space between them.  
"Gil....!" She called out, "K-Kiss me, ahn!" Ritsuka wanted to feel her beloved servant more than ever. She was close to cumming as she desperately buckled her hips intensely.  
"Hmph, be pleased, mongrel, not anyone can feel my lovemaking. Consider yourself lucky that I gave you the light of day for this," Gil bragged as a wide grin was stretched across his face.

He summoned more chains, this time to tie up her legs and raise it up. All the while, Gilgamesh was bracing himself to enter her.  
Ritsuka felt a little hazy, as she receives Gilgamesh's dick, "Ha...ahn....It's finally inside me." She looked down and up, smiled at Gilgamesh's face. "Hehe, fuck me silly Gilgamesh!"  
As he enters her, he could feel the tightness of her pussy choking his shaft. As he held her firmly by the waist, he drives his dick deeper into her, all the while kissing her as he does.

She rolls her tongue over his, Ritsuka swirls her tongue around Gilgamesh's. She stopped after she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

Ritsuka came as she felt his dick snug inside her pussy, "Let me hold you Gil..." she tugged the chains that was holding her still.

Gil undid the chain on her arms and felt her pussy tighten up even more as he kept pounding. He can feel it, she's about to cum.

Ritsuka splayed her hands around his chest, "Gil...I'm cumming again...!...Nh..Aha!" She pulled Gilgamesh into a tight embrace, "Cumming...!" She sinked into her knees and felt like she was going limp. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she was overwhelmed in pleasure, her pussy squelched scrumptiously as she was pounded by Gilgamesh. "More, More!" She was drowning in pleasure, "Please." Her lips brushes his ears. "More."

Gilgamesh grinned, he continued pounding the small master, this time from behind, reaching far deeper than before.

"How do you like this, mongrel?" he whispered into his ear as he accelerated with his pace, the friction producing pussy squelches that reverberated all through out the room.

Ritsuka grinded her hips more to his, "Harder!...I want to feel your name on my skin for a few days" She moaned. She buries half of her face into a pillow, "It's sho good...I'm feelin' dumbed down by Gil's lovely cock...!" She digs her fingers into the pillow, "I love you Gil! Ha...ahn..."  
Ritsuka forgot everyone that she had.  
What's important to her is Gilgamesh, She forgotten about her blue lancer and fell inlove to Gilgamesh. She pulls her hips down harder, as her pussy becomes more possessive of him.

"KUHAHAHAHAHA," Gil laughed as he pounds Ritsuka harder. With each and every stroke, he can feel her wetness spreading and her tightness clamping onto him. Their heat was permeating through their skin contact, and even Gil himself can feel he's about to cum.

Ritsuka's pussy was squeezing hard unto Gilgamesh's shaft, Ofcourse it's one thing that she wants, "Let's cum together" Despite knowing she camed five times just by being dicked down by Gilgamesh. Her carnal need of dick was flicked out by Gilgamesh, She knows Gilgamesh would probably never give her the greatest cock that she was not deprived of. "Gilgamesh...!...I love you-Ahn..!!" She dissolves into pleasure as she can feel waves of pleasure building up into her. "Cumming!" She breathed out.

Gilgamesh and Ritsuka came at the same time. A sloppy mess of goo was now deep inside Ritsuka, warm and sticky, as if clinging to her insides. As Gil pulls out his dick, a string of cum connected his dick and her pussy, followed by oozing white cum dripping out.

Finally, it reeks of sex inside of Gilgamesh's room. Ritsuka, sore from sex, tries to stand up. "I guess I have to go now." She awkwardly smiles at Gilgamesh. She's avoiding eye contact from him now that she's sober.

She went off from his sheets, and lazily slumped down unto his bed. She was too afraid of Gilgamesh, She doesn't know where to start next.

Gil proceeds to take the young master's lips.

"Remember, mongrel, You are mine." Gil says smugly and contently.

"Gil..." She murmured. She cups his cheeks and caresses his hair, "I love you." She sobbed. "Thank you." She looked at him intently and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry cù that you get cucked :(
> 
>  
> 
> the title sucks fuCK AND THE DESCRIPTION IS VAGUE KDGKGH
> 
> this content is co-created with some1 else :]]]


End file.
